For You
by Usami
Summary: /Marron POV, pending and post 'Prelude to Rain'/ If I didn't do this, or if I did, it would mean never seeing my brother again. But the differences in these situations were tremendous. If I do this, so many lives would be saved, including his.


This is strange...When I'm writing a story, I usually mix the anime and manga. But with this particular story, I based it wholly on the anime. Of course, even though I use some of the exact lines from the show, that doesn't mean that I won't change some around sometimes.

Anyway, usually, people write a story like this in Carrot-san's point of view. I decided to try it in Marron's.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this. I know its short, but...oh well...

**For You**

There was a rattling scream from behind us, and we all turned to see my brother in some kind of pain.

He screamed again, then held his head in pain, as if trying to fight off something.

Tira and Chocolate went up to him.

"Carrot!" Tira said.

"It's fear." Gateau and I turned around at the sound of Zaha's voice. "Fear from his younger days is letting his power run wild. If left alone, his heart will remain broken, and he will never be able to return to being human."

I gasped. That can't be! If that happened, my brother. . . . . NO! I couldn't. . . . . WOULDN'T allow that to happen!

My brother let out another anguished cry, and Gateau and I turned around in time to see my brother push Chocolate and Tira away from him.

The Misu sisters reeled back, but got up just as quickly. "Carrot!" Tira said again.

"Darling. . . ." Chocolate said.

Suddenly, Carrot's head shot up, his eyes as red as blood, blinded with hate and anger. He let out another scream. His hands began to grow into fierce claws, his teeth grew into sharp fangs.

"Darling, don't!"

"No!" I yelled out. I ran up to him. "Brother! Please, hang in there!"

He didn't listen to me. He couldn't. The god of Destruction was too strong for him to suppress.

I felt a sharp pain as he suddenly struck me with his fist, an attempt to knock me away. It couldn't compare, though, to the pain that was growing inside me. I couldn't let him transform. I couldn't.

With my hands on his shoulders, I tried to shake him out of it, even though I knew it would be for naught. "Brother! Please answer me!"

No response, except for his rapid breathing.

"Brother! Brother!"

He raised his head, snarling, his face beginning to grow the muzzle of his signature monster. No! He can't! If he transformed. . . . . . No, I wouldn't allow it!

But what could I do? Now that he was beginning to transform, was there anyway to turn it around?

Unless. . . . . I could. . . . . But that was a great risk. If I were to do that, than I. . . . . . .but there was no other choice. If I didn't do this, my brother would be lost forever.

I felt myself trembling. I was nervous. If I didn't do this, or if I did, it would mean never seeing my brother again. But the differences in these situations were tremendous. If I do this, so many lives would be saved, including his. The only one that would be at risk was mine.

I never thought I would go this way, but my brother depended on this. If this was the only way to save him, then so be it. The hesitation that was bottled up inside me slowly seeped away.

"Everyone," I said, "please look after him."

I ignored the shocked expressions on the others faces as I embraced my brother. I could feel his heavy, pounding heart, every passing second he grew closer to losing himself forever, his fear consuming him. "Brother. . . . . It's okay now, Brother!"

I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes. This was it. My voice wavered, "There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. . . . ."

I felt my energy beginning to shift. I almost stopped myself, but I willed myself to continue. . . . .for my brother. Gently I rocked him, trying to calm him down. "For your fear, Brother, I. . . . . ." A single tear slipped down my cheek as I held my brother tighter. I couldn't bring myself to say what I was going to do. It would become apparent to him later.

From within me, a bright light began to glow, as I mentally saw the god of Destruction in my brother. Reaching for it, my soul used everything I had to calm down the raging god.

* * *

The light around me began to die down. My body began to go numb. It hurt.

I felt my brother still in my arms. But that feeling, too, began to leave me. His snarls had stopped. That was a good sign. I had returned my brother back to normal.

It started to become hard for me to breathe. I felt as though my lungs failed to function. I felt myself beginning to fall. My legs gave way, and I felt myself fall back.

A pair of arms stop my fall. "Marron?" I heard my brother say.

Slowly, painfully, my eyes opened. I looked up at him for what I thought to be the finally time. "Farewell. . . . . Brother. . . . . . ." I gasped.

The last of my strength gave out.

* * *

I sat beside my brother's bedside, watching him sleep. The battle between him and Zaha took much out of him. When we were resuscitated, he was indeed weakened.

Speaking of which, I was still unsure what had happened. One minute, I was talking with Gateau, Chocolate, and Tira who had also been reborn into another world. The next, we were all back here, preparing to fight Zaha, and defend my brother. I hadn't questioned it then, but now. . . . . .

There was a slight groan from the bed, and suddenly Carrot shot up, rubbing his temples. "Ow. . . . . . ." he said.

"Brother!" I cried, almost too happily. "Are you feeling alright?"

His eyes opened suddenly, as he turned his head towards me in surprise. "Marron? How. . . . .?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself, Brother."

"And the others?"

I nodded, a slight smile on my lips. "They're back too."

"So I wasn't dreaming? You're all really back?"

"Yes. Unless we're all dreaming."

Too quick for me to see, he shot towards me, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Marron, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry? For what?"

"For everything! You died because of me, because I'm so weak, that I couldn't control my fear, and. . . . . .Oh, God, Marron, I'm sorry!"

"It wasn't your fault, Brother."

He pulled away from me, tears running down his cheeks. "Yes it was, Marron! You all were trying to protect me, and I couldn't do a thing! Then, when I was beginning to transform, you gave up your life just so I wouldn't!"

"Brother, please. . . . . ."

"No, Marron, I mean it! If I could have just been stronger, then you and the others wouldn't have had to die."

"That doesn't matter anymore, Brother. We're back now."

"That doesn't change the fact that you all died in the first place. I'm such an idiot!"

"That's not true, Brother!" I hadn't meant for my tone to sound so angry, but he wasn't listening. At least I had his attention now, though, because he was looking at me, slightly surprised. "There was nothing you really could have done. He wanted you to transform, so by doing anything, he would have had the perfect opportunity to change you. We knew that, and we knew that we had to do everything we could so he wouldn't, even if it meant our lives."

"But. . . . . . ."

I held up my hand, silencing him. "Listen to me first, Brother. We weren't protecting you because we thought you were weak. We were protecting you for you, and we love you. We didn't want to see you as the god of Destruction. It hurt us to see you suffering so much, and we wanted to put an end to it."

"But in doing so, you had to give up your lives for me," he argued.

"We didn't care, Brother. We'd do it again if we had to."

He looked down at the bed. "You have no idea, Marron. . . . . . how much it hurt when you died. Just. . . . . . holding you in my arms, thinking I'd never see you again. . . . . ." He looked at me. "You're the only family I have left. I don't want to lose you."

"I didn't want to lose you either, Brother. That's why I did what I had to do."

Still looking at me, he suddenly chuckled softly. "You better not do that again, Marron. Or next time, I will be the one to kill you."

I couldn't help but smile. "I promise."

He laughed, lying back down in the bed. Sensing he was tired, I got up and began to head out the door.

"Marron?" he said.

I turned back to look at him. "Yes?"

"Thank you. I love you, Marron."

I smiled. "I love you too, my brother."

**The End**


End file.
